Saori Ookuba
Ookuba Saori ''(多く場さおり？')'''' '''is the girl that Kubota encountered when she's trying to shoplift from a convenience store, and later becomes more involved with Kubota and Tokito when she discovers that her boyfriend is dead as an effect of W·A. It is unkwown if she will still appear in next volumes. Personality ''to be updated Appearance to be updated Background Saori Ookuba ran away from home 2 weeks ago before she met Kubota. She is pregnant with her boyfriend, Takeshi Fujinuma who joined in yakuza and doesn't have any idea that she's pregnant. Despite of her boyfriend being stupid, she loves him dearly and would go look for him. She met Kubota in the convenience store when she attempted to steal a balance food. Saori thought that he saved her but it just happened that Kubota wanted to buy one too. Kubota gave her a tip how to snatch without knowing; Saori grabbed him and begged him to help her. Kubota brought her home along making Tokito mad and let her stay for one night. After knowing the two pairs with their weird introduction ---Lovely Kubota & Beautiful Tokito--- she finally laughed then suddenly she missed her boyfriend and thought that next time she'll talk to him properly. The next day, Saori who is still determined to do her best, will take her leave to find her boyfriend. She later went to her boyfriend’s apartment and thought she would run into him, but found Kubota and Tokito along with the police instead. She got stunned and surprised when she heard that her boyfriend is dead. She run onto the stretcher and found her boyfriend full of hairs (looks like a beast). In shocked, Saori lost consciousness and was brought to the hospital. Saori woke up and still in shock of what she had seen and later found out that Tokito has a beast hand similar to what she saw on her boyfriend. This made her gone wild, but thanks to Kubota who calmed her down. But she became suspicious of Kubota and Tokito. Kasai later explained to her about W.A. which is the cause of his boyfriend’s death and appearance. Tokito also tells her that Kubota found him and doesn’t have any idea who is he or why his hand is like a beast. “Shouldn’t I be pissed off? It’s like I’m running away.” Kasai pleased her to tell what she knows about W.A. but seems to be she doesn’t have any idea of W.A. and requested (more like an order) everyone to get out of the room. Tokito later on came to visit her in the hospital when the nurse told him that she was discharged. And Saori found herself that Toujougumi ---her boyfriend’s affiliation--- is the one who get her and not the police officers, but Tokito came on the scene to save her. Saori loses hope, but Tokito encouraged her to pull herself as a mother. Later on, the Toujougumi found them and beat Tokito in hell. Jun Sekiya appeared and revealed to Saori that his boyfriend used his group’s money to buy drugs. Sekiya remarked her that she doesn’t have any taste to men. This made Saori call him “Drag Queen”, but received a kick on her face and asked how much the baby important. Tokito kicked a huge can on Sekiya to save Saori, and Sekiya beat him up. Kubota later showed up and to save his cat and Saori. Jun Sekiya got escape and Kubota tried to run after him but Tokito stopped him. This made Saori realizes that Kubota is the one who is depending on Tokito, and not Tokito who is depending on him. After the event, it is unknown how many days have been passed, Kasai accompanies Saori to the hospital and it was hinted that she will abort her baby. Eventually, Saori came to visit Kubota and Tokito to say hi, but Tokito was still sleeping that time. This is the last time Kubota saw Saori, and before Saori leave, she tells Kubota that she will find someone who is important to her and she’ll be careful not to become like Kubota. After she left, Saori was seen crying and guilty probably because of what she have done to her baby. Saori was later seen eating somewhere in the park when she heard her name. There was a little girl who has the same name as her and was being called by her mother. Saori smiled at them. This is the last seen of Saori. Relationships 'Kubota Makoto -' 'Tokito - ' 'Takeshi Fujinuma - ' Quotes *''"My boyfriend died. Right in front of my eyes, many people died killed and were killed. I thought 'it so easy to understand, so simple.' Today, for the first time, I... thought about killing someone."''Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 2 Chapter 12 Gallery References Category:Wild Adapter Characters